If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "Bo, take this" He placed his good luck charm, a necklace with a tiny sword charm on it, in her hand then closed her hand.   A smile lit her face.  She exhaled ,staring at the plane.   "Here goes nothing" she whispered
1. Chapter 1

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

-Flashback-

"_Push! Push! PUSH!"_

"_Rick, She's only 5!"_

"_Come on, Bo! Don't stop! Show your mother you can do it!"_

_-Flashback-_

Bo shot out of the water. Her dad wasn't there. She was ok. He wasn't forcing her to swim with her arms. She could use them. She swam to shore. Bo was only 13, but she knew she needed to get off the ground. That's why she sent a form in for the contest. If she won, she would climb the tallest mountain on the face of the earth. She ran to the wall and climbed to the top. Breathing became a struggle, but Bo was strong. She dropped to the ground and ran back to The House. She'd capitalized The and House as a child and decided to keep the sign that way. She tied her hair back. And waited. This was hard for Bo, for she suffered from ADHD. Her hands tapped her thighs and her leg shook. The phone rang.

"Hello? Yes this is her. I have? I am? Excuse me for a second. YES! So what time should I look at arriving. Ok. Thank you. Bubbye. "

She did her little happy dance. Then zoned back into reality. She packed nearly everything she owned. Which consisted of :

Her pills

Her clothes

Her hat collection

Her climbing gear, and

Her journal, for writing purposes.

At school , they called her notebook. If that was the nicest they felt like being. She was tortured endlessly in school. Then she came home and had to deal with Evan, her older brother. Being 21, he was her legal guardian since their parents died.

"So? You're going to Nepal. Nice. I suppose you'll need a ride to the airport?" Evan had eavesdropped on the conversation. She nodded. He smiled. "It took you 13 years to do something worthy of being called my sister, Bo-Sannova. " He was ….. Proud of her? She didn't question it. Just hugged him. She was still a couple inches shorter.

-The next Morning-

"Evan, we have to leave!" Bo yelled. Her gangly brother sauntered down the stairs and shoved cereal in his face.

"Let's go" he said, mouth full. He had his Bullet For My Valentine cd playing all the way to the airport. When she got out, her grabbed her hand.

"Bo, take this" He placed his good luck charm, a necklace with a tiny sword charm on it, in her hand then closed her hand. A smile lit her face. She exhaled ,staring at the plane.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

I was the last to go. I made the cut. Some other kids made it too, so I wouldn't ascend alone. Ethan Zaph made it, of course. Most kids went home ,disappointed. Chris, one of the older boy's , younger brother Dominic went home. He was about my age.

"So, is Bo short for anything?"

"No. But my older brother, Evan, calls me Bo-Sannova. He gave me his good luck charm. It's totally cool." I said. He smiled.

I pulled my mp3 and started singing.

"They say hey now girl tell me what do you do? She says nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you" I was probably horrible, but I didn't care. I went to find some place to relax.

-Awhile Later-

People were running around screaming. I guess Ethan Zaph quit. Oh joy. Now more would have to pull our weight. Soon, they let Chris go, and brought his little brother back. More joy. Yeah, right. More people I don't know. I'm not good with strangers. I was strangely amused by some of them. Dominic was really amusing. Caught my eye. Well his humour and cologne. _I'm not here to get drawn into someone who's not interested in me. _I told myself. I sat eating yogurt. I smiled, knowing I wouldn't **ever** have a chance with a guy like him. I decided not to worry. I needed to focus on making the next cut. If I ever wanted to climb Everest-or as the Nepalese call it, Jongmalungma goddess, mother of the world.

-Meanwhile-

"Why doesn't she speak?" Dominic asked

"Well, you see, she has problems she always works through." Sneezy told him.

"She's very pale" said the younger boy.

"That's her father in her. She's actually half Cree" The older one said. Dominic Was shocked. He began to approach her, to make her talk. To _him._ He wanted to hear her voice. Chris got her to talk. Why not Dominic?

"Um…Hi. I'm Dominic. I saw you talking to my brother earlier…Chris?" Dominic was _**never **_this shy. Bo looked up at him, and butterflies filled her stomach.

"Yes. I know him. I'm Bo" That's not what she wanted to say. She wanted to say _**Will you marry me?**_ Of course she didn't but, still. He sat in the chair next to her and she felt like kissing him for a second. She smiled and he smiled. Something clicked there, but whether he felt it or not, was a mystery to Bo. She felt the _Frisson,_ but did he?


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

I passed through, again. I mostly climbed with Dominic, climbing and talking about our lives. Occasionally our hands would reach for the same knob, touch and we'd yank our hands back, embarrassed I smiled sometimes. When we reached the top, I realized I'd never repelled before. It was easy. After Dominic talked me through it. I'm not afraid of going up. It's coming down that bother's me. I was hanging at the top, with Dominic, shaking my head, saying I couldn't do it.

"I Can't do it! I can't do it." I was nearly in tears.

"Take my hand, we'll do it together. " I shook my head. _Push! Push! PUSH! _I took his hand and we repelled together. "Can't isn't a word in the dictionary, Bo" Dominic talked to me as we repelled. I nodded. When we got to the ground, I threw my arms around his neck and cried for a second.

-Dominic-

She was crying. I couldn't believe it. A great climber, but she'd _never _repelled before. Wow. I was trying to pretend having her this close didn't sent my hormones in a tizzy. Holy god. She smelled like vanilla. Vanilla and mint. I wanted to pull her closer and kiss her, but resisted on the grounds that she'd probably punch me in the face. I exhaled and patted her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

Tilt blew it. We all knew it. Yet SummitQuest kept him. He passed every cut, made every practice. He was an indecent…. I can't finish that sentence. Ooh he made me so mad. Especially this one time…..

"Come on Tilt, leave him alone" Perry groaned. Tilt was standing on Dominic's hand. People started yelling at him. When he wouldn't shove off, I wanted to shove him _off the rock._

"_**Get off of his hand now, or I will make your descent fast, headfirst AND BY YOUR NOSE HAIRS!**_" I yelled. He laughed.

"Not possible" he scoffed. I showed him _it was_ possible. He got halfway down when he latched onto something. "You crazy" _HONK! _Lunch time.

I sat by the window , wondering when I'd ever be brave enough to tell Dominic. I'm not obsessed. Just a little too into him. My eyes adjusted to the window. Someone was behind me. Bryn.

"How's the never-ending crush fairing?" She asked.

"What crush?"

"The totally obvious one you have on Dominic. Come on , Bo. Everyone except Dominic can tell every time you look at him, when you climb with him, the way you laugh around him, you stand too close, you stare way too long. If he hasn't figured it out, you better watch."

"Why?"

"Cause someone will tell him." Bryn warned. She walked away, leaving to me wonder if she was implying she'd tell him. I sighed. This was crazy. If I couldn't get over this crush, Everest would kill me. Then someone else was behind me. Dominic. My stomach did butterflies.

"Couldn't sleep either , huh?" He said, sitting in the windowsill beside me. I nodded. "Something eating you too, Bo?" He asked. I nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" I sighed.

"I ugh. Um….er…" my head was screaming. _IT'S 3 STINKING WORDS BO! I LOVE YOU!_ I exhaled. I bit my lip.

"Oh for Christ's sake. She likes you!" Sammi yelled. We'd known each other just over a month, but we knew almost everything about each other. I sighed. I couldn't look him in the eyes. He pulled my chin up to meet his face.

"Is it true?" he asked. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what to say. My eyes turned away from him. "Tell me, Bo. Don't leave me in the dark here." I exhaled raggedly.

"Yes. Yes it is." I admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

Dominic Couldn't believe his ears. Bo? Crushing on him? She had money coming out of her yingyang. He was a short guy from Londonberry. Why would she…. A realization come over him. She wasn't a rich snob. She was just a person trying to have her own life. She stood up, sighing, only to be pulled back down to his height. And his lips. It was rather odd, at first. Mostly because neither had any idea what to do. The girls stared in shock. Sammi and Bryn, while both had already their first kiss, found it sort of…sweet and adorable. Then Sammi got bored.

"Come up for air already!" She pressed. Dominic drew back, leaving Bo breathless. Her face flushed. "Aww!" Sammi and Bryn chorused. Dominic took her hand and rubbed it. Her face turned even redder. A girlish smile crossed her face. She giggled. Bo felt childish, but didn't complain. She kissed his cheek, leaving a bit of lipstick behind. They heard Cap before they saw him. The 4 teenagers scuttled to their rooms. Dominic rushed in. Tilt sat on his bed, awake and grinning at the younger boy.

"Survive your first make out session? Just be sure to return her lipstick." He laughed Dominic stared at him,

"It's none of your business whether or not she left her lipstick on my face."

"So you survived. It had no effect on your disposition, though." Tilt was getting at something.

"What are you getting at?" Dominic was suspicious.

" I mean, You're no longer a boy. You're a man. Wahoo. " Tilt didn't seem very excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

Dominic spent more time with Bo than ever. They studied together, They climbed together, they hung out together, they spent their free time together. All day , everyday. Cap didn't understand it at first. But very slowly the answer came to him. They were dating. For how long, he couldn't be sure. Cap knew one thing. Separate , they _might _summit big E. _Together _, they couldn't lose. Normally, Cap would tell them to split. But these two were different. Something said they needed to be together. The energy, the _torque_ they had made then tough competitors, and what better than having them work together? It was a trainer's dream come true. Such spirit, such stamina, such _passion_ for the climb, and for each other ,was rare. Cap also noticed Bo's flask. She always said it was lemonade, but she always did a double take after drinking it. Cap had long ago realized it wasn't lemonade, but just what it was exactly, was a mystery. She never let anyone else drink from it. Not even Dominic.

"What's in the flask, anyway, Bo?" Dominic asked. Bo handed him the flask. He took a sip. "HOLY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled. Bo smiled and whispered

"Lemonade with a couple shots of rum." Dominic had a bad taste in his mouth all day.


	7. Chapter 7

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

Ever since the _rum _incident, Dominic had been smelling everything before he drank it. Bo just smiled to herself.

"Why didn't you smell the flask?" She asked.

"I trust you, Bo" he replied. Bo's favourite song played on her ipod.

Mississippi in the middle of a dry spellJimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up highMama's dancing' with baby on her shoulderThe sun is settin' like molasses in the skyThe boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rythingAlways wanting more, he'd leave you longing forBlack velvet and that little boy smileBlack velvet with that slow southern styleA new religion that'll bring her to your kneesBlack velvet if you pleaseUp in Memphis the music's like a heat waveWhite Lightnin' bound to drive you wildMama's baby's in the heart of ev'ry school girlLove Me Tender leaves 'em cryin' in the aisleThe way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and trueAlways wanting more, he'd leave you longing forBlack velvet and that little boy smileBlack velvet and that slow southern styleA new religion that'll bring her to your kneesBlack velvet if you pleaseEv'ry word of ev'ry song that he sang was for youIn a flash he was gone, it happened so soonWhat could you do?Black velvet and that little boy smileBlack velvet in that slow southern styleA new religion that'll bring her to your kneesBlack velvet if you pleaseBlack velvet and that little boy smileBlack velvet in that slow southern styleA new religion that'll bring her to your kneesBlack velvet if you pleaseIf you pleaseIf you pleaseIf you please

Black Velvet by Alannah Myles. A song that, in most of it, described her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

Cap Cicero had no idea how he would explain this to Andrea. He couldn't get them down. Bo's cord's were entangled with Dominic's. And the only way to free them was to cut them. Them not hitting the ground was out of the question. After lowering them until a point where, If Bo really reached down with her feet, her tippytoes would touch the ground. They cut Bo's First. She fell to her knee's, panting and crying. That was traumatic. Then Dominic, who pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It scared both of them. Bo could barely walk. She was weak in the knee's. She was practically leaning on Dominic and they went to find Andrea.


	9. Chapter 9

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

"Well , nothing's physically wrong. She's just in shock. She'll be fine." Andrea reassured them. Dominic breathed. He'd been worried. Bo meant more to him than he'd care to let on. Cap was also relieved. He almost lost one of his best climbers. Her attitude would get her far; Pedal to the Medal, All of it or none of it, Never say never, live life to the nipples.

-awhile later-

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Her head was pounding. Her muscles ached. Something was wrong. She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Dominic!" She cried in desperation. Her other half ran in, noted the look of agony on her face.

"What's wrong?" She was twitching and looked paralyzed. He had to find Andrea.


	10. Chapter 10

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me**

**An Everest Fic**

"Burnout. Classic burnout. Stop working her so hard , Cap" Andrea advised. Cap understood what had happened here. Too much pedal on the medal. Bo was fine after a good massage which Dominic gladly gave. And Bo gladly slapped his hands for trying to explore. She smiled. _You let a guy stick his tongue in your mouth __once __and he thinks he's superman. _Bo thought. He didn't make any attempts afterwards. He kissed her cheeks briskly, trying to make it seem like he wasn't trying. Bo smiled to herself. Dominic was a little off.


End file.
